Talk:Sparkfly Swamp
Why is Finding Gadd not on the quests listing? And the Inscribed Ettin's don't even have a page on the site at all, let alone the boss section...anyone feel like making these? And for the love of God, but a decent area picture up, the lighting on the current one hurts my eyes. ~Keitaro Shijo : Well, Finding Gadd isn't found in this area, it just leads to it. And seeing as it's a list of quests given in the area, I'd say that's why ^.^ -Scar ~ 21:44, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Asura farming Krewe member gives 229 enemies in this area on the completion message. Not a great farming area. :Actually I've killed over 260 in this area... ~Keitaro Shijo ::Just killed 344 in HM. --Jorx 13:16, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :::Just killed 328 in HM here for the Vanquish 82.16.72.164 23:54, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Just killed 315 in HM for the Vanquish. Contrary to what the article currently states, I did not have any relevant quests active. Perhaps a change is needed? Aliana Stoneskye Jurassic Park anyone? [[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 18:57, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :They bred raptors. O_O Genofreek 18:22, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia? "Tekks" and "Giriff" sound an awful lot like "Tex" and "Grif" from the popular mechanima series, Red Vs Blue. And it's interesting that they're together, and both have quests regarding a war and the sides being a certain colour. Anyone else think so?--Darksyde Never Again 12:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :hell ya thats what i thought when i saw it i acually thought it was tex and griff when i saw it firstI Owned u 21:14, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Notes section Someone has put that the map is wrong, and that the Outpost (presumably gadd's encampment) is much further south. I don't know about anyone else reading this, but it looks to be where it should be. Mesodreth Blackwing 22:05, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Face on the rock So, really, no one else noticed a big faced carved in stone on a rainny area, with 2 eyes that follow you wherever you go? I took some pics where i played with my camera (they actually follow the camera) and took pics of them looking at differente positions to prove it: far away shot: 1- http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/2540/gw310hj7.jpg 2- http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/9893/gw311gx7.jpg eye moving: 1- http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/9835/gw316yn1.jpg 2- http://img158.imageshack.us/img158/3127/gw317xp0.jpg 3- http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/236/gw318xr0.jpg and this is the map location (yes, i was using texmod while vanquishing to help explore): 1- http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/6896/gw320wr0.jpg maybe a dragon is buried underneath for gw2? EDIT: I added a little note about it on the article, if anyone wants to improve it, remove it, or whatever, be my guest... EDIT2: Also, i added a note about saidras ashes.Officer Dk 02:58, 5 March 2008 (-3 GMT) :No, just a face not a dragon RT 06:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::It was probably placed there to make similiar effect as those paintings with 'following eyes' or whatever. Nice find anyways. J Striker 06:22, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, while i continued exploring the area i found another stone face, this one spitting water like most of the other faces we find around the asura land, and i noticed it also has eyes, although its hard to see if they follow me or not as well because i can't get close enough... its on the most northwest part of the area, on the water: http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/4609/gw323hy7.jpg :::Dont know about you, but i'll be keeping an eye on those stone faces :P Officer Dk 03:29, 5 March 2008 (-3 GMT) ::::They remind me of Demon Doors in Fable 1 (and 2), a bit. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Hayda x2 Was vanquishing this map yesterday with some guildies. We happened to get two Haydas as allies (one was near the portal to Gadd's Encampment, the other was near Skullflayer's group). Not sure which quests were active, but I would assume it was Give Peace A Chance and Frogstomp (given she is only involved in those two). Anyway they stayed with us until the north, where they got actually stuck within a rock near the Venomweaver pop ups. So if you are vanquishing this map, two Hayda allies await you(though Skullflayer wont spawn, and you may need to verse the White Mantle if you trigger them). Khazad Guard 03:00, 29 September 2008 (UTC) The foes here are not very dangerous... Erm...and you say the most difficult mob is one with Ether Feast as a heal... (T/ ) 01:01, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :The Angrydon mobs are PLENTY dangerous in Hard Mode. 01:05, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Angorodons are troublesome, but not too difficult with a little careful pulling. What I found most difficult in vanquishing this area were the t-rex dudes mixed with Raptors and Ferothraxes. Still pretty much a walk with an imbagon and minion master, just have to be strategic and not aggro a bunch of dinosaurs at once. 18:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Because we all know that everybody's main is an Imbagon, and that we don't want to vanquish on any other char then a Paragon for our Legendary Master Of The North title. 20:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC)